SideEffects
by AlIa-17
Summary: Alcohol, REBORN! characters and us poking around in their drunken state. What could possibly go wrong? X9 Straight pairings and rated T just in case. First fic but I promise GOOD GRAMMAR! So please R&R! HIATUS! My national exam is coming up! Sorry!
1. Of Drunken Clams and Alcoholic Drinks

**Side-Effects**

**Author's notes:**

**AlIa-17: Minna! This is my fic, so go please easy on me kaaay! Joining me is xxmaniac . freakxx, my BETA reader and BFF! Sorry about the spacing between the c, period and f... For some reason, it keeps on getting deleted even if I tried to save it over and over again... ==a  
><strong>

**** xxmaniac . freakxx**: It's fine Alia! Hey~ho minna! Let's get this started! Support us okay! ;)**

**Both: R&R minna, arigato!**

**Warnings:**

**AlIa-17: Alright, ehm… This fic may include…**

**** xxmaniac . freakxx**: …..violence, swearing and a lot of drunken guardians and characters.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**AlIa-17: I do NOT own KHR nor its contents. They all belong to the great Amano Akira. **

**** xxmaniac . freakxx**: Emmm, am I reading this correctly? *looks at script***

**AlIa-17: Just say it.**

**** xxmaniac . freakxx**: Ehm, alright, ALL HAIL AKIRA-SAMA!**

**Both: Enjoy minna! R&R okay!**

_{Border line}_

Certain drinks have certain effects on certain people when they're high. We're going to the future a bit. Not exactly TYL, but just when Tsuna already inherited everything and is already doing an awesome job as boss of the Vongola Famiglia! Lets start with Ryohei…

**RYOHEI, BURBOUN…..**

It was Christmas Eve and Tsuna, Reborn and Vongola's inner circle are celebrating with a bit of drinking. It's times like these when people get carried away…

"You are an EXTREEEMEELY handsome guy!" Ryohei yelled at a mirror reflecting his own image while hiccupping and drinking another glass. The private party they're having at the mansion was in full swing around him, but he paid no attention on it, preferring to grin and flirt with himself. "Hahaha! Let's drink on your behalf! HAHAHAHAHA! CHEERS! CHEERS!"

"Onii-san…." Tsuna and the others sweat dropped at the sight while Reborn merely smirked.

**GOKUDERA, BEER…..**

Tsuna and the others had finished the New Year with a bit –yeah right- more drinking. If the party back at Christmas Eve was festive, then the party last night had put it to shame. But let's not talk about the party. Guess who woke up still drunk and late for a meeting Tsuna called in a few hours ago!

"Heey there minna! Sorry I'm late! Yamamoto my man how've you been! Senpai you extreme guy! Crazy new year huh!" Gokudera yelled, coming in the meeting room with a big smile. His dress shirt was rumpled, his suit unbuttoned, and his tie was hanging around his collar, which was propped up. He came over and slung an arm around Tsuna like Yamamoto usually does. "Tsuna! What's the meetin' about this time huh? You finally proposing to Kyoko?"

On that note, Tsuna coughed a bit, shocked. "Hayato…?!"

"Mm, Gokudera, something's a bit off with you today… Have you been taking extra vitamins? That's great! Hahahaha!" Yamamoto laughed good-naturedly and the others either sweat dropped, of fell backwards anime-style.

**TSUNA, BARLEY WINE…..**

Tsuna and the others were called to check out the new bar that the Vongola had recently opened in Sicily. They were given a few free samples by the bartenders, who were smiling and nervously grinning the whole time. And by a few free samples, I mean a whole bottle per person.

'Suck ups' Gokudera thought, taking only a bit of wine, remembering to keep check on his alcohol tolerance level. He recalled a video Tsuna had shown him of his, um, behaviour on a certain New Year's meeting and shuddered at the thought of him being so disrespectful to Tsuna.

Soon after, the guardians –Gokudera, Lambo and Ryohei- started arguing and bickering. Enraged, Gokudera turned to Tsuna who had just finished the last drop of his second barley wine bottle and ordered another bottle from the whimpering bartender who shakily set a newly opened bottle on the table in front of Tsuna, hoping for some help from him.

"Juudaime! Tell this idiota that-" Gokudera was cut off by what he, and everyone –minus Hibari who's back in Japan, Chrome who's back at Kokuyo land checking out the reconstruction and expansion of Kokuyo land and Mukuro who's still in Vendicare- thought was the scariest glare on Earth. Worst of all, it came from Tsuna. Everyone either froze, flinched or both.

"Leave me alone." Tsuna said, his voice has a hint of anger in it. It was a BIG hint. He poured out more wine into is glass and drank again.

"Eh.. Tsuna…" Yamamoto started, trying to ease the tense atmosphere. Big mistake… Tsuna finally snapped.

"Everyone leave the FUCKING room and let me FUCKING drink in peace already!" Tsuna roared. Everyone except Reborn rushed out of the room in 2 seconds flat. Reborn on the other hand, had an amused smirk plastered on as he _slept_.

**HIBARI, SCOTCH…..**

Tsuna and the inner circle of Vongola, or rather, his guardians, traveled back to Japan to check on the Foundation's work. Hibari had agreed to use his meeting room and soon after the private plane landed, they have all arrived, waiting for Hibari to come in the meeting room. Soon after, the door slammed open.

"Ohayo minna, welcome back to Japan! You guys had a good time in Italy?" Hibari asked smiling widely as he walked into the meeting room.

"Hibari-san!" Kusakabe yelled as he barged in the meeting room. Hibari sat in his seat and turned to Kusakabe.

"Shh Kusakabe-kun, it's not polite you know.." Hibari pouted. The others froze and gaped openly. Who knew Hibari was capable of any human emotion? Especially one that, dare they say, was sort of cute on the Japanese male.

"Hibari-san, you drank scotch earlier this morning didn't you?" Kusakabe sighed.

"That was some goood scotch~!" Hibari replied, smiling good-naturedly. The inner circle had promptly ended up traumatized, and the next day, battered and bruised. People who took a closer look would see that HUGE spikes and heavy metal tonfas caused them.

**CHROME, WHISKY…..**

Lambo was just strolling through the hallways when he heard footsteps and hiccupping, followed by a heavy scent of alcohol. Being the curious cow he is, he went to investigate; when he was suddenly pinned to the wall as he turned around a corner.

"Not the face, the ladies love the face!" Lambo whimpered, shutting his eyes hard waiting for an impact or some sort.

"Where *hic* is Mukuro *hic* sama!" A voice he knew very, very well demanded.

"Chrome-nee?" Lambo opened a single eye to be met with a VERY angry glare. If looks could kill, he would've been over-killed 10 times over, or more by now. "HIIIII! T-to-le-rate…." Lambo cried hard after trying to stay calm and Chrome threw him aside finding him annoying.

'Bossu should know where Mukuro-sama is!' Chrome thought, the alreaady thick deadly aura surrounding her thickened. Tsuna felt a shiver down his spine and reached for his gloves when the door slammed open to make way for a VERY angry girl with a murderous aura.

"C-Chrome-chan?" Tsuna asked, slightly stuttering. Chrome stomped over to him and pointed the trident Mukuro gave her at him.

"Where is *hic* Mukuro-sama?!" Chrome asked, her hiccupping decreasing. She soon felt dizzy and fell to the ground. Tsuna instantly worried, but his hyper intuition told him that nothing was wrong and was soon proven right as her chest steadily rose and fell, indicating that she had merely passed out. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her, knowing that one heck of a hangover will be barrelling her the second she wakes up.

**BIANCHI, CHAMPAGNE…..**

Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Bianchi, I-pin and Lambo were visiting Nana, and were welcomed as warmly as ever with a feast. Nana had already been preparing a huge pile of food ever since she received news that Tsuna and the others were visiting. Being the ever helpful big sister figure of the family, Bianchi had decided to help Nana and make some cupcakes as dessert, but not without drinking a few bottles of champagne Nana bought the other day.

"Hey guys, I made some cupcakes!" Bianchi announced carrying a tray of non-poisonous -awkward- looking cupcakes into the room, completed with winter goggles to prevent Gokudera from puking, gagging and fainting in a second flat.

"Juudaime, did aneki drink any champagne by any chance?" Gokudera asked.

"Yeah, kaa-san bought it the other day…" Tsuna replied. "Why are you asking Hayato?"

"When she gets high on champagne, she can make non-poisonous food." Gokudera announced proudly.

"Mm! Tsuna, these are good!" Yamamoto said, stuffing his mouth with a second cupcake.

"Juudaime, let's enjoy this while it lasts!" Gokudera said teary eyed, and grateful.

"Mm!" Tsuna nodded firmly.

**MUKURO, MARTINI…..**

"To Mukuro getting out of Vendicare!" Yamamoto exclaimed at the party guests and was soon met with an eruption of cheers and glass clinking. That's right, Rokudo Mukuro is out of Vendicare with the help of money, swearing and injuries. The said person was currently sitting comfortably on a couch with Chrome in his arms and a glass of martini in his other hand.

"Kufufu, so obvious of Tsunayoshi to throw party for my release, nee, my cute little Chrome?" Mukuro said leaning in on the madly blushing girl. He pulled the girl closer to him, her face getting redder, and redder by the second.

"Y-yes, M-Mukuro-sama." Chrome stuttered. She leaned on him shyly, earning a chuckle from Mukuro. He drank his glass and had another, after another, after another, and so on and so forth until it resulted in…

"Kufufu, thank you sooo much for this celebration you threw for me Tsunayoshi!" Mukuro yelled as he swayed a bit, leaning on his blushing vessel he still had his arms around, for support. Mukuro hugged Tsuna a bit and went back to leaning on his cute little Chrome, who staggered a bit at the sudden weight before once again regaining her balance. Gokudera was currently swearing and waving his dynamites, and is held back by Yamamoto and Ryohei on Tsuna's pleading and nervous look.

"A-ah…" Tsuna sweat dropped at the strong scent of alcohol.

"Hey, I'm going to see my best friend Kyo-kun alright? Where is he anyway? KYOOO-KUUUUUUNNN~!" Mukuro yelled as he looked around, Tsuna and his guardians –minus Chrome and Hibari who heard that call- tried to stop Mukuro from going anywhere near Hibari for the safety of EVERYONE in the town. The keyword for that sentence was TRIED people… Luckily, the only person who was hurt was Tsuna, again.

**LAMBO, SAKE…..**

Today was… You guessed it, Lambo's birthday. I guess the balloons, streamers, confetti, huge pile of presents, huge cake, alcoholic drinks and a honking huge banner spelling out 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY LAMBO' was a big give away huh?

"Happy birthday Lambo!" Everyone yelled as Lambo blew out his candles.

"Lambo, happy birthday." Tsuna said. It was Lambo's eleventh birthday today, Tsuna threw a huge party with anything and everything anyone needed for a huge birthday party, plus sake as an alcoholic beverage, since the party was somewhat Japanese-themed. Lots and lots of glasses filled with sake were lined up neatly on a huge table as guests and Family members decreased the amount of glasses in no time.

"Thanks Tsuna-nii." Lambo smiled at Tsuna who smiled back at Lambo, handing him a neatly wrapped present. It was a small box, judging from the size and shape.

"The rest is back at the mansion." Tsuna said and winked, before pointing at I-pin who was coming their way. Tsuna walked away, looking at his glass of sake, paling a bit and putting it down on the table not wanting another blackmail from Reborn. His last blackmail has something to do with a scene in a bar a few months ago.

"Happy birthday Lambo! Here's your present!" I-pin said, shoving a neatly wrapped present in front of him.

"Thanks!" Lambo happily accepted it and drank his glass of sake. Soon after, he got drunk.

"Oi! Ahoushi!" Gokudera yelled, coming up at him and dropping a fairly wrapped box in front of him.

"Yea? Oh, it's you Gokudera-san! Thank you so much!" Lambo smiled politely. Gokudera shivered a bit, horrified at the alcohol-tinted smile, and left. Reborn just ignored Lambo, not bothering to give him a present and continued to harass his student, both physically and mentally.

**YAMAMOTO, PORTER...**

It was another day. Tsuna was doing paperwork, Mukuro and Chrome, and Hibari were out on a mission and the others were just hanging out in the mansion when suddenly...

"Oi, what did you say Baka-dera!" A loud, angry scream echoed through the hallways. Tsuna got up and ran to the source knowing whose voice it belonged to.

"You heard me you stupid grinning Yakyuu-baka!" Gokudera yelled, ignoring the heavy scent of alcohol, which was obviously surrounding Yamamoto.

"T-Takeshi?" Tsuna asked as he arrived at the scene. When he did, he saw many other Family members already present and was as curious as he was.

"Ah, Tsuna. Tell your so called self-proclaimed right-hand man to shut it!" Yamamoto yelled.

"Why you-" Gokudera started waving his dynamites when he was met with a disapproving frown from Tsuna. Gokudera immediately stashed his dynamites at the look he was receiving from Tsuna.

"Takeshi, did you drink anything lately?" Tsuna asked noticing the heavy scent of alcohol.

"Mm, just a bit of porter!" Yamamoto replied nonchalantly. "Why? Do you have a problem with that?!" Yamamoto suddenly demanded, angering the silver-haired even further.

"Don't you disrespect Juudaime Yakyuu-baka!" Gokudera yelled, and unsurprisingly, the argument goes on for 8 long hours. Stretching far into the night, as it was already getting dark when Tsuna had give up on pacifying them.

_{Border line}_

**AlIa-17: Phew, finished! Sorry if it's not long enough for your liking minna! **

**** xxmaniac . freakxx**: It was great Alia! I loved it and enjoyed BETA reading it!**

**AlIa-17: Ehehe, thank you Maniac… I accept all kinds of reviews and criticizes, I just hope you use soft words if you want to criticize me… Please review okaaaay! :3**

**** xxmaniac . freakxx**: Thank you everyone! I enjoyed it and can't wait to BETA read the next chapter!**

**AlIa-17: SPOILER ALERT!**

**It's all about the rainbow! *wink***

**Both: Thank you minna for reviewing and stay alerted! We're going try our best to make new chapters while we go through grade 9!**

**AlIa-17: I think we're going to post at least once a week, if not, it means we have a big test coming up!**

**** xxmaniac . freakxx**: Jaa neee!**


	2. Of Hazy Rainbows and Elements On High

**SIDE-EFFECTS**

**CHAPTER 2: OF HAZY RAINBOWS AND ELEMENTS ON HIGH**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**AlIa-17: Thank you sooo much for reviewing minna! Here's another chapter, this time, dedicated to the special Arcobalenos! Again Maniac, sorry for the spacings between the c, perios and f... ==a **

**xxmaniac . freakxx: It's fine! I just want to say, hey there minna! Welcome to the second chapter of this awesome fic! Hope you enjoy!  
><strong>

**Both: R&R minna!**

**WARNING:**

**AlIa-17: This fic may include uncensored bad words, violence, guns and a pregnant lady with a chainsaw **

**xxmaniac . freakxx: No Jason mask to those who were wondering...**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**AlIa-17: I do NOT own KHR nor it's contents. They all belong to the great Amano Akira. **

**xxmaniac . freakxx: Ehm! All hail Akira-san! **

**Both: Enjoy minna! Remember to review!  
><strong>

_{Border Line}_**  
><strong>

Minna! Lets start again, but with the Arcobalenos! This time, we're going to the past when they're all still in their adult form. We're starting off with the leader, the Sky Arcobaleno, Luce!

**LUCE, VODKA…..**

It was another normal day with the Arcobalenos. Fon was out on an assassination mission, Reborn was bullying a crying skull and Lal was yelling at Colonello. Yep, normal….

"Huwaaaa! Reborn, stop it! It hurts!" Skull cried. His only defender, Fon was out, so Reborn was taking it fully to his advantage. Reborn sneered as Colonello decided to take a break from Lal's yelling with a few cans of vodka. The blond walked towards the fridge, opening it, and then furrowed his brows as a worried look came upon his face.

"Hey guys, what happened to the cans of vodka I bought yesterday?" Colonello asked, peering in the fridge.

"Wasn't me sadly." Reborn replied while the others either shrugged, or shook their heads. Realizing this, everyone froze in horror.

"How many cans did you buy?" Lal asked.

"About 30 or so… There's only two left…" They all stiffened further and silently crept for the door. When suddenly, the door creaked and as soon as it opened, they saw Luce there, standing with a chainsaw in hand and a happy, blissful and somewhat hazy smile plastered on. If you had paid attention, you could smell the alcohol from where Luce was humming out of tune.

'SHIT!' Lal mentally cursed as everyone froze on spot. They all knew if they made one single move, they're all doomed. Luce continued to walk to the fridge and drank the last two cans. Everyone was tense and waited for Luce to leave. Half-way to the door, Colonello suddenly sneezed.

"Colonello you fucktard!" Lal yelled. Luce started her chainsaw without warning and started bashing the nearest objects. Either they run and get chased, or stay still and wait for their turn.

"RUUN!" Everyone yelled. Mammon disappeared, Reborn jumped out the window, and everyone else ran for their lives. The small hideout was shook with screams seconds later. the next day was spent with repairing the hideout and Luce apologizing every now and then.

**REBORN, JAGER…..**

Luce was just hanging around the newly reconstructed break room with Mammon, Skull, Verde, Lal and Fon, who had just gotten back from his mission, when Reborn walked in and settled down next to her.

"Hey there gorgeous, wouldn't it be fun if we did it?" Reborn asked as he slung an arm around Luce and leaned in on her. He was smirking as usual, but anyone with a trained eye would notice something off about it. Especially since they've been living together under the same roof for a while.

"Reborn, are you high on jager, **again**?" Luce asked, slightly emphasizing the word 'again' when Reborn suddenly pointed a gun at Skull.

"EEP!" Skull shrieked, terror obvious on his face.

"Hey idjit, dare us to do it!" Reborn ordered, leaning further into Luce's personal space. Said sky attribute user on the other hand, leant backwards slightly, making sure there's space between them.

"Hhhhh.." Skull continued sweating without saying a word.

"Tch fine! I don't need you anyway!" Reborn frowned at him who flinched.

"So, where were we? Let's do it at my place." Reborn said, paying attention to Luce once more.

"Reborn, you do know that I'm pregnant, right?" Luce asked rubbing her huge stomach. "By more than four months."

"All the more reason to do it with you. I want to make sure your baby would have a bit of my inheritance." Reborn replied as the others looked on, deadpanning. "Maybe he would look like me."

"Reborn, she's a girl."Luce sweat dropped.

"Well, then maybe she would have my gunslinger skills." Reborn continued, trying to seduce Luce. It would never happen.

**LAL, MARGARITA…..**

Colonello was just hanging around with Mammon in the break room, lounging in a rare moment of peaceful and comfortable silence when Lal suddenly barged in.

"L-Lal?" Colonello yelped when he saw her face red, as she stomped over towards him. His nose picked up the scent of alcohol and he shook a bit from fear. He had seen what alcohol had reduced, of raged his friends into. Who knows what effect it would have on the bluenette?! Apparently, he would have the pleasure to experience and find out firsthand.

"Colonello!" She yelled, stopping right in front of him. He flinched. Mammon smirked, knowing good blackmail material when she sees it and took out her video camera, she started recording.

"Y-yes!" Colonello shrieked in alarm.

"Kiss me you fool!" Lal suddenly jumped on him.

"HOLY SHIT!" Colonello yelled and Lal suddenly started French kissing him. Mammon laughed as he got the footage and was soon a few more millions richer.

**FON, BRANDY…..**

Colonello happily emerged out of the basement with a huge bottle of brandy and headed for the break room. He saw Fon there and took two glasses. He poured brandy into them to the point that they barely spilled.

"Come on Fon! Just one glass won't hurt!" Colonello grinned, handing the glass, which had been practically filled to the brim to Fon.

"N-no thank you Colonello. I have a very low alcohol tolerance…" Fon politely declined, smiling uneasily.

"Just ONE glass! Come on please?" Colonello said, and the conversation goes on until the Chinese finally broke down and drank the glass. As soon as he finished, Colonello poured more in and Fon drank again, and again, and again, until Lal walked in the room.

"Colonello! Is he on brandy?! Colonello you-"

"Heey Lal my wo_MAN_, chill dude…" Fon impolitely said, putting his feet on the table and finished his current glass. His braid was loosened, his shirt rumpled, and his shoes were kicked off, sent to a corner in the room. Needless to say, he looked very un-Fon like. Lal Mirch seethed in anger.

"Ehehe... Lal...?" Colonello slowly stood up and backed off from the furious ex-COMSUBIN trainer.

"Colonello!" Lal yelled and chased after Colonello who had just ran for his life.

**SKULL, PULQUE…..**

Skull, who had just gotten his hand on a rack of pulque, started drinking, and drinking, and drinking until he finally got drunk and went out into the streets.

"Hahaha! That'll teach Reborn to mess with me!" He yelled after starting a fake gossip on the streets. He probably would figure out soon that doing something, or deciding on something while you're obviously intoxicated, was a very, _very_ bad idea.

After Reborn found out... let's just say that it wasn't pretty. Reborn had attempted murder –which was a HUGE under statement to what Reborn originally planned to do- and had almost gotten his way if it wasn't for Luce who successfully stopped him. But he still swore that he'll be the cause of his death someday.

**MAMMON, COGNAC…..**

The highly trained mafiosos and assassins were just hanging out in the break room when Mammon arrived with a few boxes of toys and stuffed animals. Now, toys have different meanings. To the Mafia, and even the other side of the law, weapons and technology were considered toys. But the toys in particular, the ones in the box, weren't weapons at all. No, far from it, they were literally toys for children. There are even a few boxes of legos in them! The stuffed animals were clean too! No bombs, no surveillance cameras...nothing!

"Hey guys! I just bought these for an orphanage! Wanna help? The little kids are looking forward to this!" She smiled kindly, making everyone in the room shudder. What was this woman on?!

"Mammon, I'm short a few million, can I have some money?" Skull asked after a long while, seeing this as a rare opportunity.

"Sure!" Mammon replied happily.

"Me too! I need money for my expenses!" Colonello immediately chimed in.

"I need to buy something." Reborn smirked.

"I need more battle-worthy outfits." Lal shrugged.

"Mm! Anything for my best buddies!" Mammon said, smiling happily while Fon and Luce decided NOT to take advantage of her drunken state like the others are. As soon –a day late- as Mammon realized what she did, it took a lot of blackmailing and a very long time to get back her EVERY cent. She had vowed to never go near alcohol unless it was necessary from then on.

**VERDE, RED WINE…..**

Luce set a tray of food on Verde's doorstep, knowing he wont be out until he finishes his… umm… project. As soon as she left, Colonello appeared from around a random corner, and had replaced the syrup's contents with the ones from a huge bottle of red wine and left. A day and a few more hours later, the door opened. Verde came out and set a huge machine, covered with drape cloth in the living room. Everyone came out, curious.

"Hey guys! I finally finished!" He said, removing the drape cloth to reveal…. A very, VERY big air condition.

"Umm, Verde, air conditions HAVE been discovered and invented. Making it very big doesn't make it new… You know that, right?" Luce asked worried. Why was she worried?

1. He actually shared his invention with the rest of the group.

2. She seriously doubts that his mental state is a-okay.

3. He invented something that doesn't look evil and/or non-environmental.

"I know! This is a special air condition! You can put this at the inside of a chimney or factory! It decreases pollution, AND works 100 times faster than trees and plants!" Verde announced. NOW the group was VERY, _VERY_, worried.

_{Border Line}_

**AlIa-17: WOW! That is SO awkward and OOC, but what drunken character isn't right? Please review and I apologize if it's not to your liking… **

**xxmaniac . freakxx: It's great Alia! Thank you for supporting us minna! **

**AlIa-17: Here's a little 'Review Comment Section!'**

**_{Border Line}_**

**JennaKnowsAll: **

**I did notice a few grammar and spelling errors here and there, and some sentences should be cut down to two. Most of the mistakes were in chrome's part.**

**_other than that, great job! XD i liked Bianchi's best~ Looking forward to more~_**

**AlIa-17: Ehehe, thanks Jenna! Really? In my mind, I thought Bianchi's was slightly boring... Oh well! Glad to know people loves it! Right, Maniac?**

**xxmaniac . freakxx: Of course!**

**231368535:**

**Hmm, this was actually pretty enjoyable to read. Honestly, from the summery, I thought this would be...crap. So, when I found out that it was written in the way it was, this went beyond my expectations. In other words, not bad. :] I thought Bianchi's and Hibari's were pretty good.**

**AlIa-17: I know.. I kind of suck at summaries right? Ehehe.. Thank you for your support!**

**DeatheStar**:

**Great effect. Funny.**

** Did you get the idea from a t.v. show?**

**AlIa-17: Thanks! Yep! Anyone knows 'How I Met Your Mother'?  
><strong>

**Leph 129:**

**Yaay! you finally post one :D**

** Yamamoto is surely scary when he's drunked :S**

**AlIa-17: Hehehe... Thanks Lephy!  
><strong>

**Hi Hikari No Kaze:**

***chuckles* Good job, Alia! I noticed some spelling mistakes like 'or' should be there instead of 'of' and that you forgot to bold Gokudera's um, part title, but it's ok, it's only normal! I'll look forward to the next chapter. Especially Reborn...*blushes* **

** P.S. I'm sorry that I couldn't help you with the chapter. Gomen!**

** Sincerely,**

** Hi Hikari No Kaze**

**AlIa-17: Thanks! Ehehe... yeah, sorry about that minna... It's fine Hikari! And, your wish has been granted! Besides, I'm lucky Maniac wants to BETA read my fic!**

**xxmaniac . freakxx: No problem Alia!**

**_{Broder Line}_**

**Both: Arigato and jaa neee minna! Stay alerted for our next chapter that's about the real Funeral Wraths! Bai baaaii!**


	3. REGRET MESSAGE

**THIS IS IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**

**I AM SORRYYYY!**

I am currently in the middle of my _NATIONAL EXAM_ and after that, it's my final _SEMESTER 2 EXAM_ which I am sure that most of you out there have finished. I also noticed that my fic hasn't gotten that many reviews so I am hoping that someone would boost up my review to at least 20 because 13 reviews... I'm not sure I'm that good and/or the story is any good...

Again, I deeply apologize. Honestly, I'm lucky, that's the only reason I have passed my grades so far to gr 9. It was _PURE LUCK_, and I have realized that if I don't study at least _ONCE_, I would fail epically. So, to all my readers out there, again, I AM SORRY!

You've all been waiting for a new chappie and I let you have this crap instead! It's fatality I tell you! I know what it feels like, the reading, the waiting, and then, the disappointment. I AM TRULY SORRY! Please don't abandon me! I assure you, my brother has a laptop and I can just borrow it from him every night once my schedule isn't as hectic. _*le me gets on my knees_

Again, I am sorry. Please check out my favorite stories in the meantime. It's a haven for non-yaoi as some would put it. If it's yaoi, then I didn't read the warning, hasn't realized and it's still somewhat straight enough for me to be so... what was that word? Umm... Oblivious...

I PROMISE I WILL **NEVER** ABANDON OR DISCONTINUE THIS STORY! REST ASSURED, I WILL DO ANYTHING IN MY POWER TO **FINISH THIS FIC!**

I am sorry, hope you forgive me and **I PROMISE I WILL CONTINUE THIS FIC!** So please don't un-fav or un-alert me!

I will probably be less busy and not studying my ass off by 1 and a half to 2 months. My _SEMESTER 2 EXAM __ -aka my final exam-_ will be finished by then.

Thank you for your attention. I hope one of you can contribute to being my temporary BETA reader by then because my current BETA reader, xxmaniac . freakxx -ignore the spacing between c . and f- would need a break and vacation by then. She actually studies and is definitely more diligent than me. She leo has better grades than me. Bottom line, she deserves a break.

PM me and I'll get in touch with you. I can PM you back through my handphone, which would be rendered a distraction by my parents and will be confiscated. Which leads me to my school library computers or the IT lab.

**Arigatou gozaimasu** and once again, **GOMENE NASAI MINNA!**

Sincerely,

AlIa-17


End file.
